Silent Tears
by lapetiterevolte
Summary: Des hallucinations de Lucifer, il en n'a trois quart du temps. Il voudrait pleurer, crier, se réfugier même tout arrêter. Et ça Lucifer le sait. SPOILERS SAISON 7, SW/L


**Titre:** Silent Tears

**Auteur: **Lapetiterevolte

**Paring :** On va dire que ce sont des allusions explicites comme dans la série, SW/L. Je note à la Harry Potter

**Disclamer :** Supernatural ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic

**Spoiler :** Saison 5-7

**Rating** : J'ai mis K+ pour la petite scène sinon rien de bien méchant…

* * *

><p>Dean et Bobby étaient partis chercher des informations sur deux cas qu'ils avaient suspecté d'être un coup des Léviathans. Sam était seul dans la maison de Bobby, entrain de nettoyer pour la cinquième fois consécutive son arme. Cette arme qui regardait à chaque fois, avec toujours la même pensé :<p>

_Et si je tirais ?__  
><em>

Quand il y réfléchissait, il n'avait rien n'à perdre. Il était déjà mort de toute façon. Plus d'hallucinations, plus de « Sammy » à protéger pour Dean, plus d'horribles même atroces souvenirs de la cage et plus de Léviathans à arrêter. Plus rien. Mais il y renonçait vite, car son frère s'en voudrait trop et aurait - d'après lui – rater son travail de grand frère. Il en avait marre de tout ça. Marre de chaque apocalypse à stopper, marre de ses hallucinations trop réelles de la cage et Lucifer…

_La cage et Lucifer…__  
><em>

Rien que de penser à la cage et Lucifer, il frissonnait. Ses souvenirs de la cage étaient trop pesants pour lui. Sam se souvenait de chaque détail, chaque souffrance, chaque sentiment ressenti. Chaque fragments était plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Chaque tortures affligés par Lucifer et Michael étaient invivable pour lui mais celle de Lucifer était les pires*. Quand il y pense, il n'arrive même plus à se regarder, ni même à regarder qui que ce soit encore moins Dean. Sa vie était fichu et sans aucun sens depuis la cage. En moment même il voulait juste pleurer, crier, se faire oublier de tous et même tout arrêter. Mais il ne peut pas, il doit rester fort et mentir pour rassurer Dean. Surtout aussi à cause de ce putain d'orgueil de famille. Sam posa son 45 et alla se chercher une bière mais quand il se retourna et il se figea, il vit son pire cauchemar. Lucifer lui-même, ce dernier souriait en s'approchant de Sam :

« Je t'ai manqué ? »

Sam ne répondit pas et continua son chemin vers le frigo en passant à côté de Lucifer, pensant fortement que c'est une illusion mais Lucifer l'arrêta en le retenant par le bras.

« Ok, je t'ai menti. Sam, personne n'est parfait mais ce qui sure… Moi, je serai toujours avec toi. »

Sam stressait mentalement et ça Lucifer le savait. Il retenta de continuer son chemin mais Lucifer le plaqua contre le mur d'une main à une vitesse incroyable. Le chasseur essaya de se dégager mais il ne réussissait pas. Son cœur battait à 1oo à l'heure, il stressait de plus en plus et la distance entre lui et Lucifer assez petite n'arranger rien :

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! cria Sam

-Tu es la meilleure victime que je n'ai jamais eue alors… Pourquoi ?

-Je m'en fous ! Lâche- moi ! Tu n'es qu'une illusion fait par mes souvenirs !

-Des souvenirs comme… cette sensation ? »Demanda Lucifer en caressant le bras de Sam

Au touché de Lucifer, Sam se senti comme paralysé de tous ses membre et son cœur tapait brutalement sa poitrine, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, même pas un bruit. Juste rien. Lucifer sourit de plus belle en voyant la peur de son "jouet" favori, ce dernier remonta ses mains jusque qu'aux épaules de Sam. Il se rapprocha un peu du visage de Sam, nicha son nez dans le cou du brun et lui susurra :

« Ou encore celle-là ? Tu t'en souviens, Sammy ? »..

Aucun signe de réponse de la part du brun misé à sa respiration saccadé qui se faisait entendre. Lucifer prenait un malin plaisir à torturer son ex-compagnon de cellule. Il remonta le long du visage du Winchester mais s'arrêta quand ce dernier parla d'une petite voix tremblante:

« Arrête… Je…Je t'en prie, Lucifer.

-Ohhh ! Sam, tu es trop mignon quand tu me supplie comme ça ! Mais ça ne suffira pas !

-A…Arrête… Arrête ça… dit-t-il en serrant son poing blessé à s'en saigner les phalanges

- Ça ne marche pas ? Désolé pour toi. Mais tu sais, Sam… Entre nous deux, je sais que tu te souviens de ça. »

Lucifer approcha sa tête de celle de Sam avant de l'embrasser vigoureusement. Le baiser ne dura que quelque instant car Sam venait de prendre conscience de ce à quoi jouer Lucifer. Il le poussa brutalement et s'enfonça le pouce dans sa main blessé. Alors que les sanglots montent, cria désespérément :

« ARRETE ! TAIS-TOI ! TU N'ES QU'UNE PUTAIN D'ILLUSION ! »

Sa main se mit à saigner lorsque Lucifer disparu. Sam s'écroula par terre, abattu par les émotions et pleura des larmes silencieuses. Ses épaules sautèrent au rythme de ses sanglots, terrifié par l'idée du retour de Lucifer, il se recroquevilla contre lui-même, cachant son visage dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean et Bobby revint plus tard et retrouvèrent Sam recroquevillé, les épaules sautantes, par terre contre un mur. Dean se précipita vers son petit frère :

« Sam ! EH ! Sammy !s'écria-t-il»

Mais aucune réponse de Sam, Dean se tourna vers Bobby d'un air narquois :

« Après qui dit qu'il est pas roulé en boule sous le lavabo?

- Au moins, il est pas sous le lavabo.» Déclara Bobby

Dean secoua un peu Sam pour avoir un déclic de ce dernier qui semblait dans un état second:

« J'ai peur... murmura Sam

- Ca va aller, Sammy. Je suis là

- Mais j'ai peur, me laisse pas seul...

- Je t'abandonnerais pas, t'es mon petit frère quand même!»

Sam se jeta sur son grand frère et le serra fort. Dean, surpris du geste de son frère qui ne se montrer pas aussi sensible, lui frotta le dos pour le rassurer. Dean ne savait pas ce qui s'était arrivé à son cadet dans la cage mais ce qui est sure. C'est que c'était terrible pour briser son frère soit comme ca. Ce ne devait pas être d'horrible tortures mentales mais quelque chose qui devait être vraiment atroce pour Sam.

* * *

><p>* : Une torture est une torture, je le sais !<p>

NDA : Ça fait longtemps que je suis inscrite mais que je ne publie rien et ça, on me l'a bien fait remarquer… Donc j'ai décidé de publier de ce petit OS tout rassie. Je tiens à dire que c'est ma première fic que je publie donc il est fort probable que vous l'ai trouvé merdique. Enfin personnellement, je la trouve bien. Ensuite pour ceux qui on aimé, il se peut (J'ai dit : "IL SE PEUT!" donc c'est pas sure) que j'en publie d'autres fics.


End file.
